When a person uses a curling iron or other device about the head for the purpose of curling or otherwise treating the hair of the head, there are times when the device being used is hot and can burn an ear of the person during use. For example, when a curling iron is used adjacent an ear, with the hair being wound about the heated iron, it is difficult for the person to accurately control the position of the curling iron. There are times when through inattention or accident, the curling iron is likely to engage the upper lobe or rear lobe of the ear. This is because it is sometimes desirable to place the curling iron immediately adjacent the ear so as to curl the hair closest to the ear, and because the upper lobe and rear lobe of the ear usually protrude toward the hairline of the head.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,718,001 discloses a protective ear covering device which includes a pair of mutually opposed earmuffs mounted at the ends of a strap, and a drawstring is arranged to be pulled by the wearer so as to progressively close the openings into the earmuffs, thereby closely encircling the earmuffs about the ears. This is for protecting the ears from heat and hair dressing preparations while the hair of the user is being treated. However, the use of a drawstring type protective ear covering device requires the provision of a support strap having a passage therethrough for drawstrings and the threading of the drawstrings through the strap, together with the use of a substantial amount of material in the ear protectors. Also, the user is required to manipulate the drawstring of the ear protector when placing the protector about the ears, and the material of the ear protector is likely to protrude into the space surrounding the ears, forming an obstruction to the curling iron, etc.